Operation: Make Nick Stokes Realize He's an Idiot
by nightrobin2424
Summary: Greg has a grand master plan, all with Riley's help of course. Nick/Greg slash.


_**A/N: Ok besides having a very long title this comes from listening to way too much Kelly Clarkson and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! The song is My Life Would Suck Without You.**_

* * *

Ok so in all reality the plan was all his idea, but he'd give all the credit to Riley for the name. It had been exactly five months since decided they needed to break up because he couldn't cope loving a man. Oh he swore to Greg that he did love him he just couldn't be with him. Greg knew it was all bullshit, because he could see it when he looked into Nick's eyes. He saw the love there. He wasn't even expecting it, Nick just came home one day and said he couldn't deal and left just like that. Nick had gotten his stuff when Greg was on shift and now they only talked about work and avoided each other like the plague. And now he heard Nick has new arm candy and Greg has to laugh, it was always about appearances for Nick. Nick liked dick end of story and Greg was tired of waiting for him to get a clue. It was time for action because Greg was not going to let this go on anymore and he was not going to let Nick walk away without a fight. Nick wanted this and Greg knew it he just needed a push. And his arm candy? Oh Greg would be able to get rid of her easily he knew where Nick's heart truly lied.

The plan he supposed started with Riley because she had finally pulled him aside one day two weeks after Nick left and asked what the hell was wrong with him.

_"Ok Sanders enough is enough what the hell is up with you? It's been two weeks and you're still a total mess."_

_"It's nothing Riley really."_

_"Bullshit, look we may not be the best of friends yet, but I know you pretty well now Greg something is wrong."_

_"Fine I had a bad breakup, and it still hurts."_

_"Nick is an idiot then."_

_"I didn't say it was Nick."_

_"I'm also not blind, Nick hasn't exactly been a pleasure to work with either." _

_"He left me, he should be perfectly fine."_

_"He's not Greg, he's a mess too."_

_"Oh yeah right, he's mess, but he broke me heart telling me he loved me but he couldn't be with me anymore."_

_"He obvbioulsy had others reasons Greg."_

_"Stop defending him Riley! I didn't even see this coming he blindsided me! Love my ass." _

_"Ok so show him that you don't need him."_

_"But I do."_

_"I know that, but let him think you're fine it can all be part of a grander plan."_

_"A plan for what?"_

_"Make Nick Stokes realize he's an idiot."_

And thus it began and with Riley on his side he knew things wouldn't go awry. Over the months he could see the jealousy in Nick's eyes every time he left with Riley so at least he knew Nick still did care. He thought it was over when word spread that Nick had a new flame, but Riley ever the optimist kept Greg in line telling him not to get discouraged, the plan would still go on. And tonight finally it was coming together.

"So we're all going out tonight and no excuses my birthday and please feel free to bring company." Riley said as they all gathered in the break room after shift. The last part she said looking directly at Nick.

"I'm in." Greg piped up.

"Well I knew that already we're going together."

"Right I forgot." Which of course he didn't but he loved the scowl Nick had on his face. "So you'll all be there right?"

"I'm in." Catherine nodded.

"Me too." Ray added.

"And what about you Mr. Stokes? You better not skip out on my birthday."

"I'll be there." Nick sighed. "But I'll be late; I have to pick someone up."

"Your new lady." Catherine teased and only Riley saw the brief look of pain cross Greg's face, but it went quickly because Greg knew it was all part of the plan.

"Something like that."

"Great." Riley grinned clapping her hands together. "I'll see you all at Reggie's off the strip in an hour? Don't be late its karaoke night! Now come on Greggy we've got things to do." Riley then grabbed Greg buy the hand and pulled him out of the break room.

"Those two seem awful friendly." Catherine observed. "I think it's sweet."

"They do seem to mesh." Ray agreed. "Don't you think Nick?"

"Whatever, I'll see you guys later." He grumbled.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a twist?"

* * *

Greg felt a sick twist in his stomach when he saw Nick walk into the bar with the gorgeous blonde on his arm.

"Look at her Riley no wonder he left me."

"Stop it right now Greg Sanders we have worked far too hard on this plan and you will not buckle now. Nick Stokes is an idiot and that tart on his arm is his obvious denial. Now take out the picture."

"Riley…."

"The picture Greg now." He knew there was no sense in arguing with her so he pulled out his cell phone just as Riley snatched it up. She scrolled through it knowing exactly what she wanted. "Look at this picture Greg, look at the way he is looking at you, he's not looking at her like that. He loves you." Greg took the phone and stared at the one photo he had of him and Nick together. His friend Ryan had taken when Greg had finally convinced Nick to take a spur of the moment trip to San Francisco on their weekend off. That weekend Nick had let his guard down and opened up to Greg's family and his friends and Ryan had caught them at a moment when all they saw were each other.

"That was the best weekend of my life."

"It's not gone Greg; come on you can do this. Nick is not hers and will never be hers because he's your soul mate."

"I could have never done this without you Riley."

"I care about you Greg and miss happy Greg."

"I miss him too." Greg sniffed.

"Oh come here you big lug." Riley said as she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nick asked a frown on his face. Riley had to grin at that one, boy he did not hide his jealousy well.

"I was just thanking Greg for his wonderful birthday present."

"Oh."

"So Nicky who is your lovely date?" Catherine asked as she appeared behind them with Ray and Brass.

"This is Carina."

"It's so nice to meet you all Nicky talks about his coworkers all the time."

"Funny he doesn't talk about you at all." Greg scowled. "Carina was it?"

"Don't listen to him, he's just being an asshole right Greg?"

"Right that's me Greg the asshole."

"Ok." Riley said trying to break the tension. "It's karaoke night and the drunks are about to go at it and someone better be up singing for my birthday."

"Give me a couple margaritas and I might Riley." Catherine laughed.

"And I might join you." Riley giggled. "But I do believe Greg you promised me a song, sober of course."

"That I did Riley, if you excuse me."

"Ok Adams what the hell is up with you and Sanders?"

"Nothing Brass but innocent friendship, you see Greg's heart was never mine to have." She said as she looked right at Nick.

"Is everyone having a good night? Great! It's about to get better with a long running Reggie's Friday night tradition, drunk happy people making fools of themselves!" The crowd cheered loudly and Riley winked at Greg who standing near the stage. "To start you off is Greg Sanders, sober and willing!" The crowd cheered again as Greg took the stage waving at the team.

"Ok so normally people just launch right on it, but I just wanted to wish my very best friend Riley a happy birthday because without her these past months would have been hell. And Riley dear as you well know this song is not for you, but he knows who he is. And yes Catherine dear I said he. And with that said…" The music started and Greg made sure he was looking straight at Nick, who had his arm perched around Carina's waist.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_Greg looked right into Nick's eyes as he went into the final chorus, he could see it all in those brown eyes, everything they ever shared was right there. His arm was no longer on Carina's waist and try as she might she could not Nick's attention back on her.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

The whole bar erupted in applause as Greg exited the stage Riley running up to him and pulling him into her arms.

"He left, I'm so sorry it didn't work."

"It was a long shot Riley we both knew it, but up there if only for a moment I saw it in his eyes he still loves me and he's just a big fucking coward."

"Everything will be ok in time."

"In time." Greg sighed. "Come on let's just enjoy your birthday." He led her back to table where his remaining coworkers were staring at him and Greg wondered what they thought of him. Catherine was the first to make a move standing up and crushing him to her.

"Love is never easy Greg." She whispered in his ear and that's what did it five months of pent pain came pouring out all over Catherine Willows shoulder. No one said a word, but let Greg have his moment for a man who was too afraid to give into the happiness they all knew he wanted.

* * *

"_'Cause we belong together now, yeah forever united here somehow, yeah you got a piece of me…."_ Greg mumbled as he walked up sidewalk to his apartment. He was tipsy, but drunk enough to forget that the plan he and Riley had worked so hard on did not work. It was stupid really to win Nick back with a stupid song.

_"And honestly my life would suck without you…" _Greg looked up at the sound of the voice; he knew that voice so well from so many whispered words of love soft in his ear.

"Nicky…"

"Am I too late? Because I really fucking hope I'm not."

"You left the bar fled the place like you did our life together."

"I had to get rid of Carina didn't I?"

"Why are you really here Nick? Come to break my heart some more?"

"No, never." Nick shook his head. "I did that once already and it was the biggest mistake of my life. All this stems from me being a coward Greg, a big fucking coward."

"Being gay Nick is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It was never that Greg, sure I've had relationships before but none never very serious and then you came along. You Greg Sanders that changed the entire course of my life because I fell deeply in love with you the first time we kissed and it scared the shit out of me because nothing in my life had ever felt that right."

"So you left when it got hard and found the first bimbo you could? God Nick…"

"I never slept with her."

"How can I believe you?"

"I'll admit it came close Greg so close, but when she looked into my eyes I just couldn't do it and all I saw were your eyes staring back at me."

"And yet you let me live in five months of misery."

"I was an idiot, I just…do we even have a chance Greg?"

"Riley and I didn't spend months of agony on this night for us not to Nick. And for the record you never had a reason to be jealous of Riley."

"I know, I saw that clearly tonight."

"It's not going to be easy Nick, getting back in my good graces."

"It will be well worth it believe me, you're worth it all Greg. My life really does suck without you."

"Nick…" Greg felt stupid for letting the tears well in his eyes, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"I will do anything and everything to keep you in my life Greg." Nick said as he walked closer to his soul mate reaching out to wipe away the tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Just kiss me, kiss like you never left, like this is the beginning of forever." Nick didn't hesitate to comply as took Greg's lips with his kissing him like their first kiss, letting Greg know he was never leaving again. Greg let himself fall into the kiss gripping onto Nick, mapping out ever inch possible memorizing the lips he missed so much.

"If you ever leave again Stokes that's it."

"Never again." Nick shook his head. "Never again baby."

* * *

~Several Months Later~

_"Were running with the shadows of the night So baby take my hand, it'll be all right Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end." _Greg grinned as he watched Catherine and Riley tear it up on stage laughing at the way they kept passing the mike back and forth. Reggie's had become the new team hangout since that fateful night, but now Greg could enjoy it with a smile.

"They're so goofy."

"I remember a certain Texan up there last week trashed out of his mind serenading me with some sappy country song." Greg teased.

"It was Keith Urban thank you very much." Nick said as he gave Greg a quick kiss. _"I'm gonna be here for you baby I'll be a man of my word speak the language in a voice that you have never heard I wanna sleep with you forever and I wanna die in your arms In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm and I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you and I'll earn your trust making memories of us." _Nick sang into Greg's ear pulling him closer.

"Somehow I like this version better."

"What was wrong with the other?"

"Well you did fall off the stage and puke on Catherine's shoes. You know you and Jack Daniels don't mix baby."

"Hey I didn't see you stopping me."

"So I wanted to see you make a fool out of yourself." Greg grinned. "But I loved that even drunk as skunk you were singing for me."

"I'll always sing you for you." Nick whispered just before their lips met in a soft kiss becoming deeper by the moment.

"Ok boys break it up, come on Greggy you promised you'd sing Summer Lovin with me."

"That I did Riley, don't miss me too much Nicky."

"You know I will." Nick laughed.

"You guys make me sick." Catherine said with a smile.

"We try." Greg grinned as Riley pulled him up to the stage. Nick watched him go, realizing just how lucky he was that Greg had given him a second chance. Nothing would better than this right now and as Greg looked into his eyes as he was singing Nick knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
